


Boyshorts, UST, and a Back Ally

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2015 | Drabble<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> more amerikate!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyshorts, UST, and a Back Ally

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own  
> takes place very early on in the gillen/mckelvie young avengers run

“Are you not wearing underwear?”

Kate’s hackles raised on instinct. She didn’t even register what was being said, she was just creeped out beyond belief that someone had been behind her this whole time and she’d had no idea.

“Jesus, America. What are you doing?” She hissed. “You’re supposed to be flanking left and…”

“Uh-uh,” America advanced on Kate, joining her in the shadow of the building she was standing next to. “You and your little teammates can play recon all you want, I’m here to watch Loki. That’s it.”

Kate’s eyebrows knitted together in concern. “What so you’re not part of the team?” She asked. 

There was an inexplicable twist of pain in her chest at the thought. What excuse would she possibly have to be around America if America decided to take off? Not that she was looking for excuses to be around America…

“I didn’t say that.” America interrupted, dismissive in her tone. “I’m just not about to play hide and go seek in the dark with you is all.”

Kate drew in a big breath, all geared up and ready to let America have it when she felt finger tips at her hips. Fingertips on her bare skin where she was exposed by holes in the fabric of her jumpsuit. Not for the first time she recognized that America ran a little hot, and her touch was warm but in a good weird way. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” America pointed out.

“Excuse me?”

“See… I’m thinking… My boy shorts…” She pulled her hands back and made motions to her own hips, drawing invisible lines in the black denim of her shorts. “They’re about here on me, yeah? And I look at you, in the same spot, and I gotta wonder why it’s no underwear. Should be visible, but all I see is skin.”

“Look! If you don’t want to help us do recon, fine! But at least be quiet.”

America laughed, clearly amused by this reaction. “Oh sure, sure. Lo siento.” She moved to kick back and lean against the wall of the building instead while Kate went to take watch around the corner again.

As much as she tried to focus on the recon, her mind whirred with the things America had said to her. It bubbled up in her subconscious when she tried to ignore it. How could she ignore the fact that she knew what kind of panties America wore now. (And fuck if the mental image of her in nothing but boy shorts wasn’t the hottest thing in the world.) 

The undercurrent of want in her thoughts to boiled over into frustration. Why were they always sniping at each other if they liked each other? Why couldn’t they just be nice to one another? If they were just nice to each other, maybe they could actually do something about the weirdly casual sexual tension growing between them instead of just being constantly catty.

“You know what!” She turned, crossing her arms and scowling. She didn’t know where to start, or what she was even going to say, but it felt like if she didn’t say something here and now they would never be out with it. “I don’t know what your problem-mmhf!”

All at once America clapped her hand over Kate’s mouth, effectively shutting her up. She drew Kate into the ally in one swift motion, pressing her against the wall with all her weight. Kate was two seconds away from squirming and screaming when she saw a flash of a dark shadow pass by the section of they street they’d just been standing in. It sent her stomach leaping up into her throat, and a rush of adrenaline and fear-twinged panic made her skin prickle up with goosebumps.

Kate definitely didn’t notice how deliciously warm America’s skin was. She definitely didn’t notice how good America smelled either, like cloves and incense. Kate definitely didn’t enjoy the feeling of another person’s body so close to her own, or the way America’s dark curly hair tickled over the exposed skin of her shoulder and neck. She definitely wasn’t disappointed when America pulled away either. Nope. No way. Absolutely not. Because that would be ridiculous.

“He the guy you’re looking for?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
